kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Battle Royale
|genre = Action, Fighting, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Kirby Battle Royale (sometimes written Kirby: Battle Royale), known in Japan as Kirby Battle Deluxe! ''or ''Kābī Batoru Derakkusu!, is a game in the Kirby series set to release in January 19, 2018 in North America and on November 30 in Japan. The game released on November 3 in Europe. It will be released in Australia on November 4. It is a multiplayer action fighting gamePost by Satoshi Ishida on Miiverse that will release for Nintendo 3DS in celebration of the Kirby series' 25th anniversary.Nintendo Direct 4.12.2017http://www.japanesenintendo.com/post/162597033449 The game features single-player as well as local and online multiplayer. While Kirby Battle Royale is not the first Kirby game with online features, it is the first to allow players to play directly with each other over the Internet. Characters Playable *Kirby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Orange Kirby *Purple Kirby *White Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Bandana Waddle Deehttps://youtu.be/FN52fJ3kark?t=334 *Soldier Waddle Dee *Meta KnightKirby Battle Royale - Demo Trailer *King Dedede NPCs *Bronto Burt *Channel PPP head reporter Waddle DeeImage *Channel PPP cameraman Waddle DeeImage *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *King Dedede Opponents *Robo Bonkers *Kirby (species) Background *Babut *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chilly *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Mumbies *Scarfy *Sparky *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Ghost enemy Other *Moto Shotzo (fires Ore) *Kracko (Crazy Theater) Items *Apple *Ore Copy Abilities *Beetle *Bomb *Cutter *Doctor *Fighter *Hammer *Ice *Ninja *Parasol *Spear *Sword *Tornado *Whip Headgear 's Knuckle Joe headgear, Parasol's Bouncy headgear, Whip's Daroach headgear, and Tornado's Kracko headgear.]] An image from the official Kirby Twitter in the series of "Bandana Waddle Dee's Battle Deluxe News!" pictures was released October 9Kirby Twitter, featuring Sword Kirby staring in surprise at three other Sword Kirbys wearing different costumes: one based on Gigant Edge, one based on Dyna Blade, and one based on an origami samurai hat made from newspaper. Amiibo from the Kirby series can be used to unlock special costumes for abilities, like the Ultra Sword outfit for the Sword ability. Other Copy Abilities will have alternate costumes as well, in a similar manner to Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Game Modes Including the game's Story Mode, The Cake Royale, there are 11 game modes in Kirby Battle Royale. Apple Scramble Apple Scramble is a team-based mode involving apple picking. Players collect apples from Mini Whispy Woods and deliver them to their base. One player can collect apples while the other operates the machine to collect the applesKirby 25th Anniversary Twitter. The known stages are: *Starter Forest *Double-Cross Forest *Bramble Forest *Fenced Forest Battle Arena Battle Arena is a standard free-for-all. The known stages are: *Deluxe Coliseum *Battle Coliseum Coin Clash In Coin Clash, Kirbys collect coins in a haunted mansion, but have to avoid the floating skull which will drain their money. The known stages are: *Trap Room Attack Riders Attack Riders is a mode involving collecting money from other Kirbys; a Wheelie can be driven to give the player an advantage. The known stages are: *Attack Tanker Crazy Theater In Crazy Theater, players have to complete an objective before the timer runs out. When playing in 2-vs-2 mode, the first team to reach 10 points wins. When playing in solo mode, the first player to reach 5 points wins.'Kirby Battle Royale DEMO - All Battles' Video Objectives include'Kirby Battle Royale DEMO - All Battles' Video: *Calculating an equation and standing on the platform with the correct answer *Attacking your opponents *Avoiding attacks by your opponents *Using a 'B charge-up' on your opponents *Using a 'B charge-up' on targets *Dodging meteor blasts *Dodging electricity from Kracko *Avoiding a bomb *Carrying a certain amount of apples *Counting apples and standing on the platform with the correct number The known stages are: *Dream Theater Rocket Rumble In Rocket Rumble, Kirbys collect green cubes and take them to their rocket, then ride their rockets to see who gets the highest. The known stages are: *Space Center Robo Bonkers In this mode, players attack Robo Bonkers to obtain points. Slam Hockey In Slam Hockey, players knock around a giant hockey puck. If the hockey puck is hit with enough strength, it can instantly knockout another player on contact. Ore Express In Ore Express, players collect stacks of Ore and dispense them into train carts.Nintendo of Europe Flagball In Flagball, players in opposing teams bring a colored ball to their flag.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8dfV5jQFXw 25th Anniversary Poll On the Official Kirby Website, there was a poll in which individuals could vote for their favorite Copy Ability; the Copy Ability that wins the poll may have a chance to be added into the game. Copy Abilities in this list which are already included in Kirby Battle Royale are marked with Pink Star (a Kirby face). Copy Abilities marked with Red Circle cannot be added to the game. Every standard Copy Ability except for Smash Bros. is included. Voting was allowed once per day until the poll ended on October 2, 2017. The winner will be announced November 7; this means that, if applicable, the winning Copy Ability will not be available at the release of the game, possibly becoming downloadable content. List Abilities in Bold are already included in the game, abilities followed by a star (*) cannot be added. *Animal *Archer *Backdrop *Ball *Balloon *Beam *'Beetle' *Bell *'Bomb' *Bubble *Burning *Circus *Cleaning *Cook *Copy* *Crash *Cupid *'Cutter' *'Doctor' *ESP *'Fighter' *Fire *Freeze* *Ghost* *'Hammer' *Hi-Jump *'Ice' *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Light* *Magic *Metal* *Mike *Mini* *Mirror *Missile *Needle *'Ninja' *Paint *'Parasol' *Plasma *Poison *Sleep *Spark *'Spear' *Stone *Suplex *'Sword' *Throw *'Tornado' *UFO *Water *Wheel *'Whip' *Wing *Yo-Yo Results As of September 23, 2017, the highest voted Copy Abilities were:Nintendo of America Twitter #Mirror #Yo-Yo #UFO #Plasma #Sleep Trivia *Excluding 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure, which released before the launch of Miiverse, Kirby Battle Royale is the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that did not have a Miiverse community in North America or Japan. This is because the Miiverse service was discontinued on all devices on November 8, 2017, before the game's launch in those regions. **''Kirby Battle Royale'' released in Europe five days before Miiverse's discontinuation, so it is currently briefly maintaining a community. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the only Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS that cannot be played with stereoscopic 3D.Official trailer *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the third Kirby game to have an E10+ rating; the others are Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the third Kirby game that won't release in Japan first, and the second game to be released in PAL/Europe first (the first game in both instances being Kirby's Avalanche). *Nintendo UK's Copy Ability Poll states that Cleaning Kirby debuted in 2009. This is because Kirby's Dream Land 3, which debuted the ability, was not initially released in Europe. European audiences first got a chance to play it when it was re-released on the Wii Virtual Console in 2009. *Nintendo of America's Copy Ability poll says that Parasol debuted in Kirby Super Star. This is an error, because it debuted in Kirby's Adventure. **The same poll before also states that Bomb debuted in Kirby's Adventure, but it actually first appeared in Kirby Super Star. *The Japanese title may have been chosen to avoid association with the controversial 2000 film, Battle Royale. *Despite being one of the first different-colored Kirbys in the series, Red Kirby does not appear in the game, being presumably replaced by Orange Kirby. *Meta Knight can be unlocked early by sending him to the save data of the full game in the demo version. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the first Kirby game to be localized into Dutch. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' is the first Kirby game to have two primary attack buttons. Artwork KBR_artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork DJovjfwUEAAfHc4.jpg|Promotional artwork KBR Sword artwork.png|Sword Kirby KBR Cutter artwork.png|Cutter Kirby KBR Beetle artwork.png|Beetle Kirby KBR Ninja artwork.png|Ninja Kirby Blue_Kirby_(Kirby_Battle_Royale).png|Fighter Kirby KBR Bomb artwork.png|Bomb Kirby KBR Hammer artwork.png|Hammer Kirby KBR Spear artwork.png|Spear Kirby KBR Bandana Waddle Dee artwork.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KBR King Dedede artwork.png|King Dedede KBR Waddle Dees artwork.png|Waddle Dees holding a cake KBR Cake artwork.png|Artwork 3DS_KirbyBattleRoyale_illustration_03_png_jpgcopy.png|Artwork Logos KirbyBattleRoyaleLogo.png| Logo KirbyBattleRoyaleLogojp.png| Logo References Category:2010s Games Category:Kirby Battle Royale Category:Miscellaneous spin-offs